Clases de frances
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Mientras la cara de la pelirroja mostraba un ligero sonrojo, la rubia sonreía, a la vez que decidió ir por todos los panqueques, como diría Nora: -Je t'aime. Fem!JaunexPyrrha y un poco de Fem!RenxNora. Este fic participa en el reto #3 "Gender Change" del foro La Academia Beacon. Yuri Arkos.


**Clases de francés**

 **Summary:** AU. Mientras la cara de la pelirroja mostraba un ligero sonrojo, la rubia sonreía, a la vez que decidió ir por todos los panqueques, como diría Nora: -Je t'aime. Fem!JaunexPyrrha y un poco de Fem!RenxNora. Este fic participa en el reto #3 "Gender Change" del foro La Academia Beacon. Yuri Arkos.

* * *

 **Si, diran, que demonios me fume? Y yo les respondo, que? Si ya hice un lemon hetero White Rose con Male!Ruby, que no pueda hacer un yuri Arkos con Fem!Jaune? Ademas, me inspire en parte en una imagen de Deviantart, para que la vean,:** www. deviantart **punto com diagonal** art/ Arkos- RWBY- 536470686 **ya saben, solo quiten los espacios, sustituyan las palabras punto y diagonal por los signos de puntuacion y veran la imagen, el resto vino por mi cuenta. Y por cierto, los nombres los tome de una vez que platicamos de Fem!Jaune y Fem!Ren en el topic de "Rincon del yuri" en el forum de Beacon. Espero que no se molesten por tomar los nombres, solo que me gustaron mucho y decidi tomarlos. En fin, disfruten esto:**

* * *

Y alli se encontraban ellas en esa situación, con la mano de Jena justo en la cintura de Pyrrha y la izquierda en su pierna, sujetándola para evitar que se cayera de la cama. Mientras la cara de la pelirroja mostraba un ligero sonrojo, la rubia sonreía, a la vez que decidió ir por todos los panqueques, como diría Nora:

 **-Je t'aime.**

Ok, como fue que habían llegado a esa situación? Ah si, claro...

* * *

 **Flashback**

Unas horas antes

 **-Ok Pyrrha, entonces vienes con nosotras?** Pregunta una entusiasta pelinaranja a la joven pelirroja que estaba estudiando arduamente con un libro en la mano sobre su cama.

 **-Lo siento Nora, creo que no voy a poder acompañarlas en esta ocasión.**

 **-Pero, pero... Es el festival de la savia roja! Es solo una vez al año!** Dice agitando sus manos, para posteriormente dirigirle la palabra a la persona que tenía a su lado, - de cabello negro largo y complexión menuda- su amiga del alma -y algo más- a la vez que la agitaba de los hombros:

 **-Rina, Rina, por favor di algo!**

La aludida, después de recuperarse de la agitación, respondió:

 **-Lo siento Nora, esa es su decisión. Y si sigues así puede que incluso yo no vaya.**

 **-Pero Rina... Tu no harias algo así... Verdad?**

Y alli fue justo el momento en el que Nora saca uno de sus trucos bajo la manga: abre mucho sus ojos al más puro estilo de un gatito tierno e inocente que no le hace daño a nadie. Una mirada que Rina nunca podría resistir, a pesar de que sabe perfectamente que lo único que tiene inocente es esa mirada, y nada mas: si, ya le ha tocado antes ser la consorte de la reina del castillo.

 **-Esta bien... Vamos antes de que otra fan se acabe toda la savia.**

 **-Siiii...**

Y asi, con Nora pescada al brazo izquierdo de Rina, ambas dejan el cuarto ante la vista de Pyrrha, quien vio con una sonrisa esa escena: como desearía estar así, como ellas, con alguien que duerme en el mismo cuarto: juntas juntas.

Pero entonces deja de divagar, y ya sin moras en la costa, quita la cubierta que tenia de un libro de historia universal y se ve que es lo que está estudiando: Frances I.

Si, siempre habrá sido buena en los torneos deportivos allá en Atenas -sobre todo en lanzamiento de jabalina-, y habrá entrado sin problemas a Beacon High, pero si había una materia que siempre se le dificultó, ese era francés. Tal vez debió estudiarlo desde muy chica, tal vez debió concentrarse en eso en vez de en la jabalina, tal vez... Quien sabe, lo que si es que ahora le era difícil aprender.

Sin embargo, lo mas curioso es que justo en el cuarto, existe una nativa de París. Le podría pedir ayuda sin problemas, de no ser por un pequeño gran detalle: ella es la chica por la cual Pyrrha ha estado atraída en secreto. Si, no sera la de mejor físico, ni la más popular, ni la más inteligente, ni la más fuerte, nada de eso segun la gente a su alrededor. Pero eso no le importa, ella pudo ver la bondad de su corazón, su pureza, sus intenciones nobles: proteger y defender. Y por eso, se ha sentido atraída a ella: Jena Arc.

 **-Bonjour, Pyrrha... Eh?**

Hablando de, había llegado sorprendiendola con el libro de francés a la mano, a la vez que surgía la duda en su cabeza.

 **-Estas... Estudiando francés.**

 **-Eh... Bueno... Si... Tu sabes... Solo digamos que... No soy muy buena con esta materia.**

Jena sonrie a la vez que se sienta en la cama:

 **-Pyrrha... No te preocupes por eso. De hecho, si me dieran una moneda por cada palabra mal pronunciada en francés, ya hubiera comprado Beacon High.**

Ambas sonrien en ese momento en el cual predomina un silencio comodo, el cual es finalmente roto por la rubia:

 **-Aunque si, quieres, te puedo enseñar un poco de francés.**

Pyrrha volteo a verla con una interrogante en la cabeza.

 **-En verdad harias eso por mi?**

 **-Claro. Tu me apoyaste en mis momentos difíciles, es solo un poco de lo que puedo hacer por ti. Pero antes...**

Se quita los zapatos y se coloca sentada en la cama con los pies cruzados, a lo que la pelirroja alza una ceja.

 **-Que? Prefieres que te enseñe asi, o que te enseñe con litros de cafe encima al más puro estilo de la profesora Oobleck?**

 _"Doctora"_ se oye al fondo, lo que toma por sorpresa a ambas chicas, además de algo que parecio decir _"No conseguí un doctorado por diversión"._

 **-Mejor enseñame tu.**

Y así, durante las siguientes horas, estuvieron estudiando de manera amena y entretenida, pero sobre todo eficaz. Pyrrha estaba entendiendo aun más de lo que lograba comprender en clases, a la vez que veía de cerca como Jena le enseñaba con gusto. Si, quizás seran idiotas allí en Beacon High por no fijarse en la rubia: sin embargo, mejor para ella, tenía el camino libre.

Asi continuaron estudiando durante el resto de la tarde e incluso ya llegada la noche, hasta que de repente un extraño objeto entró por la ventana al cuarto e impactando en el foco, lo rompe y quedan sin luz en el lugar.

 **-Ah... Lo siento... Ten cuidado Pyrrha.**

 **-No te preocupes. Puedo ver un poco en la oscuridad.**

 **-Esta bien... Recuerdo que Rina tiene un par de focos en el armario.**

 **-Para que tendria unos focos?**

Entre la oscuridad, Jena alza una ceja, a la vez que Pyrrha suma dos mas dos al ver el armario -lo que puede ver- y encontrar todo lo que hay.

 **-Wow... Si que sabe lo que es estar junto con Nora.**

Jena se para sobre la cama para poner el foco, sin darse cuenta que Pyrrha también lo ha hecho en una cama vecina. Al momento en que la pelirroja cambia el foco y se enciende de nuevo la luz, se sorprende al ver a la dulce rubia frente a ella, por lo que se tambalea y esta por caerse directo hacia el suelo, esperando un impacto... Que nunca llegó.

Y eso nos lleva al presente.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Jena emitía una sonrisa de seguridad muy pocas veces vista en una chica normalmente tímida, a la vez que Pyrrha -alguien de actitud segura la mayoría del tiempo- no sabia exactamente que hacer... Se invirtieron los papeles.

La rubia la baja lentamente para que quede sentada en la cama, a la vez que esta misma se inclina frente a la pelirroja y le acaricia lentamente la mejilla, se acerca poco a poco y va cerrando distancias hasta que finalmente une sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio Pyrrha no supo que hacer ante esto, pero posteriormente fue tomando el ritmo del beso a la vez que entiende por completo que significa **"Je t'aime"** , por si acaso le quedaba alguna duda.

Por su parte Jena miró de reojo al piso y vio al "culpable" de todo esto: una galleta de chispas de chocolate. Y no hizo falta adivinar quien había provocado todo, quien, o mejor dicho quienes habían propiciado todo esto, no después de una conversación que tuvo con ese par un poco mas temprano:

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **En el cuarto del RWBY, unas horas antes**

 **-Pero no se que decirte, digo, ella es muy segura, y yo no soy gran cosa mon ami...**

 **-Creo... Que entre menos tiempo pase... Es mejor Jena,** dice Ruby mientras come galletas como desesperada.

 **-Si, no te preocupes, para eso están las amigas,** interviene Yang quien también estaba en el cuarto.

 **-Si, pero como hacerle? Pareciera que la tengo que tomar de sorpresa o algo así.**

 **-Hmm... Sorpresa? Eso es! Ruby, aun tienes la galleta dura como piedra que no te pudiste comer?**

 **-Ah, si... Que es lo que planeas Yang?**

 **-Rubs, no me estuviste diciendo que hoy es el festival de la savia roja?**

 **-Ah ya entiendo,** dicen al conjunto Jena y Ruby. **Como Nora no va a estar en todo el día y va a arrastrar a Rina, va a ser el momento propicio.**

 **-Asi es. Tu solo ve allí y aguanta hasta que venga la sorpresa.**

 **-Pero... Creen que funcione?**

 **-Please... Si Yang pudo conquistar a Blake y yo a Weiss, tu podrás hacerlo... Aunque no entendí muy bien que vamos a hacer,** dice, ante lo cual Yang se dio un facepalm.

 **-Esta bien, esperare. Merci, mon amis.**

 **-You're welcome,** respondian ambas hermanas a la vez que Jena deja el cuarto del RWBY e iba rumbo a su propia habitación.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

 _"Así que este era el plan. Tengo que reconocer que son buenas"_ piensa la rubia en el momento en que rompen el beso.

 **-Es.. Cierto lo que entendí?** Pregunta Pyrrha.

 **-Yo nunca mentiría con eso, cherie.**

Y la vuelve a besar con mucha ternura y una leve dosis de pasión, con lo cual hubieran continuado su sesión de no ser por un flash de fotografía que los ilumino, para posteriormente ver a Nora y a Rina en la puerta del cuarto: Nora con un celular de donde se tomó la foto, Rina con un frasco lleno de savia roja, y ambas llenas de color rojo en la zona de la boca -eso explicaría dos cosas, el por que nomás llevan un frasco, y el como fue que Rina probó la savia... Si, gracias a Nora-.

 **-Y, como les ha ido?** Pregunta la de cabello negro.

 **-Mejor de lo que esperaba,** responde Pyrrha.

Y no exageraba: esas clases de francés si que eran buenas. Tal vez Jena debería enseñarle más seguido.

* * *

 **Y por si acaso les interesa, aqui esta un breve glosario de palabras en frances:**

 **Bonjour: Buenos días/Hola**

 **Merci: gracias**

 **Mon ami: mi amigo/a**

 **Cherie: querida/o**

 **Y je t'aime... significa lo mismo que aishiteru... se los dejo de tarea, busquen a ver que significa.**

 **Bien, creo que hasta aqui voy a publicar por ahora. Saludos.**


End file.
